Lost In The Dark
by LadyKebechet
Summary: Ace was a mutant with a tough life, being forced to kill and having her friends killed around her. Now, with help from the members of the Jean Grey School, she has a chance at a better life. But then someone comes along and pulls her loyalties back and forth. Sabretooth/OC


**(sighs) So, for those of you who were aware of my previous fanfic of the same title, "Hello" to those of you who don't, "Hello". Ace is my beautiful OC that I couldn't let go of and therefore am writing this. A nice anonymous reviewer named shadowraven is the one who inspired me to start again. And this time separating it, so it's not a love triangle, because those are hard to write. Oh, and sorry if I got any facts wrong, just tell me. I love Wolverine & The X-Men and the rest of Jason Aaron's comics, but recently I've been absorbed in the 1994 comics of Excalibur. Anyhow, thanks to those who are reading this, I hope you enjoy. (Oh, and more of her past will be explained later)**

Chapter One: Ace

Eye closed tight, she pulled her body close together. She had vowed not to hurt another living thing, but right now that seemed not to have been a good choice. She gritted her teeth, wondering if protesting against their claims would've saved her these injuries. When the man kicked her again, his friends laughed. The rocks on the ground were sharp and had pierced her side on several occasions as the man continued to hit her against the wall. They had pushed her into the alleyway and started hitting her, calling her a mutant, which she was, but at the moment she wished she wasn't. That was the problem with her mutation, it always seemed to shut off when she was scared, and rage even more when she was angry. These men had attacked her not because they knew for certain she was a mutant, but rather out of discrimination. Her mutation didn't manifest in the form of a tail or claws or anything special like that. She was a telepath of sorts, and yet her physical form also seemed tainted. Her ears were slightly pointed, with the tips colored blue. Her fingertips, and the tips of her toes, were also a blue color. Other than that, she looked rather normal, though a bit tall. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a normal skin complexion with few freckles.

The men continued their beating of her, and each time, their hits got stronger. They were growing bored, and she knew it. Her mind pondered a way of escape. _Calm down, Calm down, _she told herself.

She tried her best to keep her mind empty as she reached out with it. Rats, squirrels, domestic dogs and cats, they all passed by her mind. She filtered through them, looking for help anywhere. The minds of humans were inaccessible to her, but the animal's minds she could invade. Their minds seemed so much nicer to her than human's, Instead of long, confusing chains of words, she could sense the animal's instinct, what they wanted, what they felt, and nothing more. A sudden shiver up her spine pulled her from her search, and opening her eyes she saw the man had pulled her from the ground and was staring at her with a look that reminded her of hunger. He laughed in a menacing manner and said, "Well 'spite you bein' a mutie, I guess you're still a girl, yeah?"

Her eye twitched and her whole body tensed. _Maybe I could make an exception, kill this one guy-ARGH! No, I can't, I shouldn't, but… _"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled from the entrance of the alley.

The man holding her swung around, and there was two women there, neither looking happy. One was a brunette, the one who had spoken, and she stood, staring at the men in contempt. The other was a redhead, who seemed to be shifting her gaze from each person, and concentrating. "Mind yer own business!" he spat.

The brunette's glare deepened and she launched herself forward. One of the men tried to stop her, but to their amazement, she moved through him and then proceeded to jump up and kick him in the back of the head. The redhead smirked and then pushed the other men backwards, with her own telepathic powers. The man holding her dropped her suddenly, and ran off in the other direction. The brunette knelt down by her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Dazed, she nodded. "My name is Katherine Pryde," the brunette said, "And this is my friend Rachel."

"I'm Ace, Ace Ambers," she replied, feeling a bit out of breath.

Ace tried to stand, but fell backwards. Katherine held her around the waist and pulled her up, "Don't worry," she said, "We'll take you somewhere safe."

**So, I know that wasn't very long, but I didn't want to get all "this is this person and this is this person" in the first chapter. Oh, and storyline-wise this is going to be a somewhat AU version of the Wolverine & the X-Men comics, only because I want it to be at Jean Grey School, but they only have, I think, 11 comics out, so if something that happens in this is contradicted in the comics, I'll try to remedy it best I can, but what can I do? I love the JGS peoples, so, that's where this story's gonna be. Also, if anyone knows the list of teachers and students could you tell me? I know most of them, but I recently learned about a whole bunch and was really startled. So, yeah. See ya! Please review! **


End file.
